The objectives of the Columbia University Cancer Center are: A. To support and facilitate a broad interdisciplinary program in basic clinical cancer research; B. To provide programs of education and training for health professionals which include pre-baccalaureate, baccalaureate, doctorate, postdoctorate and continuing educational programs for health professionals; C. To facilitate the rapid translation of basic research into well-controlled, applied clinical investigations, and to promote application of new developments in cancer prevention, diagnosis and care; D. To ensure a capability for high quality, interdisciplinary approach to diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of cancer patients; E. To develop, in collaboration with other cancer centers in the City of New York and other community cancer control resources, demonstration education programs in cancer control for the greater metropolitan area- in particular the upper west side of Manhattan and proximate areas of the Bronx and New Jersey.